


the man of my dreams.

by cinamoroll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Moon Taeil, Feelings, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinamoroll/pseuds/cinamoroll
Summary: In where Jaehyun gets paired up with The Man of His Dreams (Moon Taeil) for a final project. Something happens during one of their study dates...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 40





	the man of my dreams.

Jaehyun rushes into the lecture room a whole hour late, the tip of his ears turns red when the whole lecture theatre turns to glare at him as he accidentally slams the door a little too hard. The silence of the lecture room is soon interrupted when the lecturer continues talking about cancer biology and Jaehyun lets out a sigh of relief as he sits into one of the seats in the last row. 

“I’m guessing you overslept?” a figure next to him asks conversationally. 

“I guess so, yeah,” Jaehyun’s throat runs dry as he realizes the figure is no other than Moon Taeil, the boy whom he’s been crushing on for who knows how long. 

Despite sharing a few classes with Taeil and knowing him in high school, Jaehyun has only talked to him a few times, mostly with Taeil asking him about the due date or page number, so all he does is stare at Taeil during lectures, admiring his beautiful eyes, his chapped lips and his cute nose that randomly scrunches. 

Jaehyun is mesmerized when those gorgeous eyes of Moon Taeil are crinkling as he says “ah I see” and giggles a little, probably at Jaehyun’s hair and outfit, but Jaehyun’s too whipped to care, really. 

“... and for this term’s final project, you will have to create a thesis-” the professor says, rubbing her hands as the whole class groans unanimously. “-don’t interrupt me, I’m not done. Pair up with a person, preferably someone sitting next to you, and write a thesis on one of the topics we’ve talked about. This will be due next month and it will determine your final grade, so I assume that I’ll get a 100% submission of work,” the professor remarks shooting a glance at Jaehyun, who wants nothing but to shrink into his seat as a few students follow the professor’s gaze and evilly snickers. 

“Some advice is if you still won’t submit your work, it’s fine with me since, at the end of the day, it’s your grade and not mine. It won’t impact me. Just you,” she sarcastically says, and Jaehyun hates how she always says that before she gives out a major assignment because it’s always directed towards him since Jaehyun’s the only one in the class who has not handed a single assignment.

He sighs to himself. “... and that is all I have to say. End of lecture,” the professor says and the whole class bursts into exciting discussions about the final project. 

“I guess we’re partners then,” Taeil suddenly remarks and Jaehyun looks everywhere but Taeil in hope that somebody will magically pop up and he won’t be paired up with Taeil, since he’s going to stutter and turn red and there’s no way that he’s going to embarrass himself in front of Taeil like that. 

Jaehyun mentally curses at himself for not going a few rows further down to find a seat and now all he can do is nod as Taeil scrambles for a piece of paper to scribble down his number and before Jaehyun knows it, Taeil’s gone and all that’s left behind is the piece of paper and the lingering scent of his perfume. 

Jaehyun picks up the piece of people. 

_ Moon Taeil !! 261-419-9402 call or text me :D !! _

Jaehyun loves how Taeil includes a cute smiley face and exclamation marks after a sentence, that’s so Taeil - not that Jaehyun knows Taeil well. 

He thumbs the slip of paper, reading through its contents over and over like important lecture notes before tucking it into his pockets as he exits the now empty lecture room. 

Jaehyun somehow manages to work up the courage to call Taeil, and their ‘study date’, as Taeil calls it, is scheduled at the library the next day. 

What is meant to be only one study date leads to the next, and before Jaehyun knows it, it’s already the fifth one this week and he’s waiting for Taeil at the first floor of the university’s library, dressed in a hoodie and sweats despite the hot temperatures

On their study dates together, Jaehyun noticed how Taeil has a tendency to fall laughing onto Jaehyun’s lap when he made a joke that Taeil seemed to find extremely amusing. On one occasion, Taeil placed his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder and his head on his hand as he laughed away, making Jaehyun’s body temperature rise and he blushed whenever Taeil’s lips ghosted a little too close to his neck.

When Taeil pulled away he went back to focusing on writing the thesis, with Jaehyun mentally thanking god that Taeil didn’t notice anything. 

“Jaehyun?” his thoughts are broken when The Man Of His Dreams (Taeil) taps curiously on his shoulder. 

Taeil’s dressed in black dress pants with a blue oversize sweater, that has teddy bear designs on, that seems to be falling off his shoulders. The sleeves are a bit too long and form sweater paws with his hands, something Jaehyun finds adorable. 

He’s wearing his circle-rimmed glasses which Jaehyun loves so much, with them delicately on the tip of his cute nose, forming a perfect image of an ideal university student with his fluffy brown hair. 

Jaehyun’s heart flutters in adoration. 

“What are you thinking?” Taeil asks, his lower lip stuck outwards in a small pout. 

_ About you _ , Jaehyun wants to say, but he’s too much of a scaredy-cat to do so, so he switches the topic. 

“Alright, let’s go get seats then,” Taeil replies nonchalantly, his small fingers hold onto Jaehyun’s wrist as he leads him into the library. Jaehyun’s about to faint while screaming internally. 

It seems that skinship is one of Moon Taeil’s favorite things to do, as Taeil drags him around the library, having so much strength that doesn’t seem to suit his small frame. 

After being pulled around for minutes, Taeil stops, sighing in annoyance. “There aren’t any seats available.” and before Jaehyun knows, words are spilling out of his mouth. “We could use my place.”

He tries to act nonchalantly, “just a suggestion, of course.”

“Why didn’t you say that earlier?” Taeil says, face breaking out into a relieved expression, as he pushes Jaehyun out of the library, “lead the way, good sir.”

They arrive at his place. Taeil’s smiling amused as Jaehyun apologies repeatedly and tries not to fumble in embarrassment while cleaning up the mess left in his apartment by his roommate, Mark. 

“It’s all Mark’s fault, I swear.”

Finally, they’re settled down on the floor, with a pillow as a table between both males, and Taeil immediately gets to business, pulling out their half-completed thesis and presenting it to Jaehyun on the pillow. 

“Jaehyun ah, do you have Cola or something?” Taeil asks, forty minutes later and Jaehyun realizes that he hasn’t offered Taeil anything to drink ever since they stepped into the apartment. 

He gets up, “of course, I have cola and I have water, orang-” “Cola will be fine,” Taeil interrupts, smiling at him, and Jaehyun nods, hurrying into the kitchen before he spontaneously combusts because of Taeil’s smile. 

A couple of seconds after he gets his racing heart to calm down, he hurries back into the living room with a cup of cola in hand and before he can offer it to Taeil, Taeil stretches his arms and accidentally knocks the plastic cup out of Jaehyun’s hands. 

Jaehyun watches in horror as the cup falls, the cola avoiding their papers and splashing onto a surprised Taeil. Well shit. There’s a silence before Jaehyun starts stuttering, hands in the air in panic, “oh my god, Taeil. I-I’m really-”

Taeil chuckles, probably a little embarrassed, “It’s okay. It’s kinda my fault too. Do you have an extra set of clothes to lend me?”

Jaehyun nods relieved that he isn’t mad or irritated or anything and motions for Taeil to follow him into his room. Taeil patiently waits at the door of Jaehyun’s room as he rummages around in his messy closet, looking for clothes to lend Taeil.

“You can change here, I’ll be waiting outside,” Jaehyun says as he finds a hoodie and sweat that’ll fit Taeil, and hands it to him. Taeil nods and Jaehyun makes a quick escape into the living room, clutching his chest as he beats himself up for being clumsy in front of his crush. 

“Jaehyun?” Taeil calls from the room, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah?”

“Could you help me with the sweats? I can’t seem to get into them.”

“Um okay.”

Jaehyun’s mouth falls open as he takes in the sight of Taeil half-naked in front of him, minus the sweats which are halfway up to his thick thighs and ass. Taeil looks alluring, his dark brown hair looking almost light brown in the sunlight streaming through the window, his perfectly shaped ass. 

Jaehyun gulps, tongue wanting to wet his lips. Another reason to fall for Moon Taeil. 

“Like what you see?” a smirk forms on Taeil’s mouth as he catches Jaehyun checking him out. Jaehyun's face starts turning red, lowering his eyes to the floor, like a puppy being scolded. Before Jaehyun knows it, Taeil’s walking over to him, tipping his chin with his hand. 

“I asked,” Taeil murmurs, “do you like what you see?” Jaehyun’s heart is pounding as they make eye contact, Taeils eyes searching for an answer, and Jaehyun nods. 

Suddenly, Taeil’s plush lips are on his, molding nicely against Jaehyun’s lips as his hand insistently rubs on Jaehyun's hardening cock through his sweats. Jaehyun groans into the kiss, lips chasing Taeil’s as he nips at his lips, Taeil’s tongue slipping into Jaehyun’s mouth as he sucks on it, eliciting a whimper from Taeil himself. 

Taeil’s hand's fist in Jaehyun’s hair, attempting to bring both their faces and bodies even closer together. He grabs at Taeil’s ass and Taeil takes the signal to jump onto Jaehyun, the both of them gasping when their erections rubbing against each other. 

Jaehyun stumbles his way over his bed, with Taeil clinging into him like a koala all this time as they make out, and drops Taeil as lightly as he can onto his bed. Taeil looks fucked out in every way possible, his tongue running over his lips as he waits for Jaehyun to join him with a seductive way of his finger. 

And Jaehyun joins, except that he’s taken by surprise when Taeil flips them over to straddle Jaehyun and continues to attack his mouth and neck. Taeil breaks the kiss to pull Jaehyun’s shirt off him and with Jaehyun’s help, he’s soon moving his way down Jaehyun's body as he sucks on his nipples lightly. 

Jaehyun has extremely sensitive nipples, he moans at a pitch he didn’t know that he could, as Taeil swirls his tongue around the right nipple, not forgetting to twist the left one in between both his fingers. Jaehyun moans even louder when Taeil lightly bites on it, fingers scrambling to hold Taeil tight, body slightly shaking as Taeil soothes the bite by dragging his tongue over it. 

“Sensitive,” Taeil murmurs before kissing and biting his way down Jaehyun’s happy trail, before untying the sweats and tugging it off. 

Jaehyun’s cock is completely hard now, despite the light stimulation, and is straining against the cotton material of his boxers. There’s a tiny wet patch at the area where the head of his cock is. Taeil, being a tease, kitten licks at the wet patch just to rile him up, watching as Jaehyun’s back arches a little with a smirk. 

“... Don’t tease,” Jaehyun grits out, throwing his head back in frustration and Taeil pulls down his boxers with a harsh tug. 

Jaehyun’s cock springs up from the tight confines of the boxers, having no time to be embarrassed, his mind goes blank when Taeil engulfs the head of his precome-soaked cock with his hot, wet mouth. He sucks lightly at the sensitive head of his cock, and Jaehyun fists his hands in Taeil’s hair tugging at it. 

Taeil makes eye contact with Jaehyun, smiling before going down all the way on his cock. A choked, desperate gasp comes from Jaehyun when Taeil's nose touches the base of his cock, swallowing without hesitation, before pulling back and bobbing his head along the length of Jaehyun’s cock, his hands going to massage Jaehyun’s balls. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun curses under his breath when Taeil kisses down his slick and cock, tracing his tongue along the prominent vein under it, before going to suck lightly on his balls. 

With every lick and suck of Taeil’s tight mouth, coupled with Taeil’s suggestive glances when they make eye contact, Jaehyun feels his orgasm approaching far too quickly, so he pulls Taeil off his cock, now soaked with salvia and precome, by tugging his hair. “Stop,” Jaehyun breathes, “I’m about to come.”

The confused look on Taeil’s face is replaced with a relieved one and reaches over into the pocket on his own pants as he pulls out a couple of packets of lube. 

“Do you have lube?” Jaehyun shakes his head. 

“You know how to prep,” Taeil asks, dropping the packets onto Jaehyun’s outstretched hand, “right?” 

Jaehyun dumbly stares at the packets in his palm and shakes his head, no. 

Taeil laughs, “you’re so cute. I’ll just show you. Open the packet and warm it on your fingers, while I undress.”

The thought of Taeil complimenting is all that runs through his mind. He would’ve used his hands to cover his flushed face, only that one of his hands is holding an empty packet of lube and the other’s dripping with lube.

Jaehyun stares memorized as Taeil’s ass jiggles in a delightful way while he pulls his boxers off his lower body. Taeil turns around to get back onto the bed, straddling Jaehyun in a backward position as he guides Jaehyun’s hand to his ass. 

“I haven’t done this in a while, so you have to start with one finger,” Taeil says, sounding a little strained as Jaehyun pushes his index finger in slowly, amazed by Taeil’s walls clenching tightly around his finger. 

“You can move it, slowly.” Taeil finishes with a small moan and Jaehyun does so, pumping his hand slowly until Taeil nods and Jaehyun inserts his middle finger, waiting for Taeil to adjust. 

There’s a muffled moan as Taeil starts pumping his hips up and down slowly, panting when Jaehyun moves his fingers against Taeil’s hips. He mewls in pleasure when Jaehyun happens to crook his finger at the right angle, hitting his prostate right on the spot.

“You can add a third now,” Taeil gasps, and Jaehyun pulls his finger out of Taeil’s entrance to add more lube, noting how Taeil’s hole flutters at the loss, clenching around nothing. 

“Faster,” he pants when Jaehyun thrusts his fingers back, he does just that, moving his arm quickly when suddenly Taeil turns around slightly, pulling Jaehyun’s arm away. 

He straddles Jaehyun, attacking his lips with a kiss that seems more like just teeth and tongues clashing together as he licks into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun’s left wanting more, chasing Taeil’s lips when he pulls away, breathless. 

“I’m gonna ride you,” Taeil announces, and with Jaehyun’s help, he lubes up Jaehyun’s cock and sinks down on it, a loud moan escaping Taeil’s swollen lips when he bottoms out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Jaehyun groans as Taeil clenches around him, the heat surrounding his cock feeling wonderful. He’s using every ounce of his self-restraint not to thrust up into Taeil as he waits for him to adjust to his size. 

When Taeil finally starts fucking himself on Jaehyun’s dick with a desperate whimper, Jaehyun makes sure to do his part as he thrusts up into him. Taeil’s whimpering as he works himself on his cock, as he clenches and unclenches around Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun can’t resist leaning forward to capture Taeil’s lips, swallowing his moans, only for Taeil to pull away as he gasps for some oxygen, a string of saliva still connecting both of them. 

Jaehyun’s occupied with the sight of his cock disappearing into Taeil’s ass, each time seeming wetter as Taeil lifts his hips, to notice that his orgasm is approaching fast and hard. 

“Fuck Taeil, fuuuck I’m coming,” Jaehyun groans, warning him. “Not yet,” Taeil grits out and he feels Taeil’s fingers circle around the base of his cock right before he tips over the edge, effectively denying him of his orgasm. 

“No, I was close-” Jaehyun whimpers and Taeil hushes him, showering with kisses, smoothing his hands over Jaehyun’s chest to soothe him as he waits for a while to make sure Jaehyun’s edged. 

Once he knows that Jaehyun’s properly edged, Taeil starts moving his hips faster than ever, desperate to make both of them come. He’s taken by surprise when Jaehyun suddenly flips them over, pulling Taeil up his thick thighs, and starts thrusting into him, the sound of skin meeting skin filling the room. 

“Faster,” Taeil pants and Jaehyun moves his hips at an animalistic pace as he rams into Taeil, hitting Taeil’s prostate dead on each time he thrusts in. 

“Shit, right there, fuck,” Taeil moans, his lashes wet due to tears forming from the stimulation of his prostate, “shit, you fuck me so good.”

Determined to push Taeil over the edge, Jaehyun takes Taeil’s cock into his hand and pumps in time with his thrusts, making sure to dig his finger into the slit of his cock as he hits Taeil’s prostate simultaneously. 

“F-f-fuck, oh god, I’m coming,” is all the warning Jaehyun gets before Taeil clenches around him, tighter than ever, as hot, white ropes of cum shooting out onto his own and Jaehyun’s stomachs. 

Jaehyun’s unprepared for the sudden force of Taeil’s hold clenching around him, and all he can think about is how good Taeil’s warmth is as he thrusts harder than ever, until Taeil’s whimpering from the oversensitivity. 

Soon, Jaehyun’s coming, a groan emerging from his throat as he bottoms out, filling Taeil to the brim with his come. He collapses on top of Taeil, his softening cock still inside of him as both of them attempt to regulate their breathing. After what seems like an eternity, Taeil speaks, breaking the silence.

“You’re lying on top of my come,” he says a little breathless, and Jaehyun answers with a breathless oh. He pulls his cock out of Taeil, who bites his lip at the feeling of Jaehyun slipping out his sore hole. He reaches over to his bedside table and grabs a roll of toilet paper, tearing off a handful for both of them to clean themselves up. 

Taeil raises his eyebrows, as a way of asking  _ why you need toilet paper by your head _ , and Jaehyun blushes a little when Taeil smiles. Five minutes and three failed attempts to get the soiled toilet paper into the trash later, Jaehyun’s lying in silence next to Taeil, unsure of what to say as he fiddles with his own fingers. Everything happened and Jaehyun’s still unable to comprehend that he fucked Moon Taeil, his crush, The Man Of His Dreams. 

It feels real but it feels like a dream at the same time. 

“So,” Taeil starts, “what does that make us?”

“Huh?” Jaehyun answers 

“You didn’t think that this was a one-time thing did you?” Taeil asks and Jaehyuns silent, trying to find the right words, “oh god do you think it is….”

“No, I don’t,” Jaehyun squeaks, interrupting Taeil, who stares at him silently. 

_ It’s now or never _ , Jaehyun pep talks himself inside his mind, and takes a deep breath.

“The truth is, I’ve had the biggest crush on you for the longest time ever,”

“Jae-”

“... and I had like no idea how to tell you because every time I see you, I have a fanboy session in my mind, so I just keep quiet-”

“Jaehyun I…”

“-I can’t believe I’m saying this but Moon Taeil, I like you. Please be my boyfriend.” Jaehyun finishes in one breath, he realizes he’s been holding it in when he feels Taeil’s hands circle his face and presses his lips gently onto his own. 

“I like you too, Jung Jaehyun. I have for the longest time ever,” Taeil says simply after he pulls away and Jaehyun starts internally screaming for a moment, not knowing what to do. 

“So are we….”

“Boyfriends.” Taeil finishes his sentence for him, and Jaehyun smiles, so widely that he swears his smile’s going to pop right off his face. 

“And boyfriend do this,” Taeil says, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's naked torso as he snuggles into Jaehyun, Taeil is a fan of snuggles, and he’s not against that, Jaehyun thinks as he rests his head lightly on top of Taeil’s fluffy hair. 

“Taeil.”

“Hmm?” Taeil answers without opening his eyes, voice already sounding groggy. 

“Did you like, come into my place and do all that with the intention of seducing me?”

Taeil giggles and Jaehyun feels warmth spreading through his body, “guess so. The idea popped in my head while you were away getting the cola.”

“Such a naughty boy,” Jaehyun chides Taeil playfully and smiles a little when a gasp escapes from Taeil. 

“Says the one whole keeps toilet paper by his bedside for some dirty purposes. 

“Hey!”

Taeil’s falling asleep, judging by the soft snores coming from Jaehyun’s chest where Taeil had squished his face into. Jaehyun smiles, smoothing down Taeil’s hair as he makes himself comfortable in his embrace. Just like that, the both of them fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/qsuhs)


End file.
